pureification factor
by t.l.wolf
Summary: this is the first story in a series that is based around a crew of mercenaries that become heroes.
1. Chapter 1

welcome to purification factor, heh heh its like a story from my past but it takes place in a world that doesn't exist. this is the story of volo luposolo, aka speed metal.

Elements from other things. I don't own those.

"muahh" yawns Volo as he wakes up. He looks over at his clock and is amazed by the time. "Oh SHIT 5:50, I'M LATE!!!!!" Volo jumps out of bed, garbs an energy drink from the fridge and jumps out of his 25th story apartment window. once he is out of the window he chugs the energy drink and looks down, "I'm 180 feet from the ground" after saying this he straightens up and kicks on his ion boosters and just before his feet touch the ground, he shoots upward. Once Volo reaches his window again he levels of and boosts off the side of the building towards his brother's building 10 blocks down the street. Blue X was standing on the roof of his building tapping his foot impatiently on the gravel.

"Took ya long enough Speed!, lets go." as he says this he jumps off the building and lands on Volo's back, Blue X thinks about the first time he air surfed with his brother, they almost crash landed but it was a sensation he would never forget. "Oi X quit day dreamin' you fool, where are we going ?" X snaps out of his fantasy and says, "we are headed over to Azul's place to pick up his sword and then drop it off at the blacksmith on the way to the skate park!" "Ok man, get ready to land then!" Volo starts to fly lower and cuts off his ion boosters, After reigniting the boosters they took off to Azul's.

As they arrived over Azul's house he circles around the house to slow down. as Volo comes out of the circle the Blue X drops off his back he latches on to the Cannons handle and Volo slings him around X does a mac-twist in mid air before landing, pulling them both down to the ground. when they land they start walk up to Azul's house and Azul throws his broken blade at the Blue X, "Oi Azul we will see you at the park right?" says Blue X as he catches the broken blade. "Yea i will be there, you guys headed that way now?" says Azul from his front door."After we drop off that blade we will be headed that way. You better make sure you bring your wings I'm not giving you a ride, as soon as we get there Stretch should have X's ready again, so I don't have to give him a ride anymore." said Volo. Azul waved in response and the two men walked back out to the street.

"Are you ready fool?" said Volo as they reached the street. "Just do it man" said the Blue X. Volo grabs Blue X's back pack and throws him down the street then boosts down the street with so much force he sets off every car alarm on the block. He levels off under Blue X, Blue X lands on Volo's back. the two men fly over the blacksmith and drop the blade from the sky in his yard where he picks it up and takes it inside. the two men land just outside the skate park on the outskirts of town.

There they met up with Stretch, then after grabbing Blue X's board from Stretch Azul arrives. the three men fly into the bowl in the center of the park leaving Azul back to clean and load his guns. Volo and the others begin to do tricks in unison around the bowl Making it similar a sky ward dance on boards, Before long the men had a crowd gathered around them watching them perform tricks. "HEY YOU KIDS GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted a cop as cops started swarming the park. "BAIL!" yelled Volo as the group shot up towards the sky. They flew off as the cops shoot up in the air to knock them down. As they got higher Azul Spun around and started to fly backwards As he then pulled out a pair of long barreled Desert eagles and started for fire back to cover their retreat.

As the crew members rise above the clouds they begin to relax. "Hey speed" yells stretch, "Where are we headed?" "I'm thinking about ridin' the Eiffel tower today boys!, Who's up for pissin' off some Frenchies?" said Volo as he spun around in mid air to look at his small crew. as he looked back at the people that he had chosen as his friends it reminds him of the beginning... before the crew was ever around he had been causing trouble in places that he shouldn't have.

The ion cannons took him 18 months in a maximum security mental ward to figure out, and some less than friendly encounters with the military after he got the system working. In the beginning he was just a free spirit that wanted nothing more than to ride his flier all day and do tricks on the most important landmarks of his time. But the military had to have the IGS (Ion Generating System) technology and he was on the run too much to enjoy it. First the Blacksmith The African male with a nack With anything that needs to be done with his hands A family man who was always there to Help a friend in need.

Then Azul The Frist REAL member of Volo's Crew Volo met him on the same Day Volo went to jail they where cellmates. Azul was a Cold, silent type not one to talk to much at frist but Volo found out Why Azul was there in the first place, Three accounts of concealed weapons, aggravated assault, Involuntary manslaughter, Grand theft auto and a few other things. He discovered that Azul's past is tragic enough said. but He also is a master swordsman Expert marksmen as well as a heavy Engineer and Alchemist. He spent so much time getting to know Azul that they became good friends that it seemed that only Volo understood him.

Then Stretch came in after Azul busted Volo Out of The Mental institute of /b/. Volo needed someone to help With IGS because he had no idea where to start. Azul being the Reliant man that he is gave Volo stretch's name and number told him that man that he was the man to go to and so he did. Stretch interested in Volo's idea decided to assist in Volo's Project. After months of trial and error they succeeded and shortly after became friends.

And finally his brother Blue x joined the crew, after finding each other Volo Gave him the offer to join.

At first they went from livin' in holes to livin' in houses and apartments under assumed names. Volo was the only one that had retained that lone wolf spirit and stayed alone. All of a sudden reality was called back to him in the form of a scream from below. Volo stopped and looked down to see a girl running across rooftops from the military freaks the crew had all but forgotten about. As the crew flies around him Volo drops like a rock from the sky toward the girl. the officers look to the sky and open fire at the crew.

Stretch and X immediately draw their weapons and fire pulse shots back at the officers Azul unloading .45mm Shots from his Desert Eagles, knocking them out or Killing on contact. As they covered Volo, He swoops down and grabs the girl right as she goes to jump off the edge of the last building. She looks into his eyes and passes out as Volo shoots back up into the air and the crew reforms around him. Volo yells "We gotta get this girl laid down she's not conscious!" Blue X yells, "Dude you gotta drop her at your place, we got bigger problems. those assholes are after us again!" Volo spins around to see 5 f16 jets chasing them, he yells "Disband and bounce they cant keep up with us!" as he yells this the crew splits off and Azul folded his wings and fell into the darkness of the ally below, Volo flips off the formation and disappears. As Volo lands in his apartment the lady he has been silently carrying begins to wake up.

Her eyes open she to see the face of her hero for the first comes to realize that she knows him, but she has never seen him like this. "It's ok Amber I got ya." says volo as he lays her in his small bed. Amber faints again as Volo lays her in the bed. Volo Went and sat down in his kitchen and pulls out a seemingly harmless Nintendo DSI and uses it to call his group together in a video conference. as the members of his crew show up on his screen he says "Ok boys, we got us a real tricky situation on our hands, the lady we rescued today has risked our cover in this city, I think its time to move out." "yeah speed we gotta bounce tonight, we cant risk bein' tracked!" says the Blue X. "I'm already packed!" says Stretch. Azul stayed silent but nodded that he was ready. "ok boys pack up and meet here, I will be ready when you get here we gotta bounce as soon as possible." as Volo finishes giving orders he closes the DS i and starts boosting around the small apartment packing all his belongings into a backpack. Amber wakes up to a trashed apartment and says "Whats going on Volo?" Volo says "we have to leave, I will carry you for now but you will need to learn how to ride a board. I will have stretch make you one when we settle down again." "Why do we have to leave in such a rush?" asks Amber as she gets up and brushes herself off. "You blew or cover Amber..." says Volo as he crams the last of his belongings in his backpack. "OK, lets bounce we got military activity 4 blocks from here." Says the Blue X as he jumps in the window his bag in hand. One by one the other members of Volo's crew pop in the window Bags in hand or in Azul's case A duffel bag. "Ok lets bounce, everybody split off and head towards the safe house to the north."said Volo, as he said this he grabbed his bag and wrapped his arms around Amber. "Catch ya on the flip side boys," said Volo as he jumped out of his apartment window. The crew watched as Volo and Amber fell from the window with increasing speed. then suddenly Amber began to climb on Volo's back. "You sure you can ride?" said volo as amber climbed around to his back. "lets find out!" said amber as she got stable on Volo's back. Volo leveled off and kicked his ion boosters to life and the pair flew off towards the north. "Ok boys lets get this show on the road!" yelled The blue X as he tossed a small metal egg into the room. the crew jumped out of the apartment windows in unison as the egg released a cloud of spores that spread and burned the apartment out without fire.

The crew split off in between buildings and raced to catch up with Volo and Amber. "Azul, have you seen that girl somewhere?" Asked Stretch as he met up with Azul on the edge of town. Before Azul could answer the Blue X said. "I have a feeling we haven't but we all know who she is" "A friend from his past..." Stated Azul as he watch Blue X, as he did a small kick flip followed by a 50 50 grind down a radio tower and then Stretch does an ollie "I think her name is Amber..." Azul Says watching the Two do there board tricks "Heh I thought she was just one of his dreams. I never would have thought we would actually be seeing her. She is Volo's perfect match in every way, look at the way they ride." Stated Stretch, At the mention of how Amber and Volo were flying the crew looked onward at the pair. They where flying low over the mountain range, bobbing and weaving through the rock formations with amazing precision. It seemed as if Volo knew her every move launching her from his back and catching her at just the right moment to avoid low hanging rocks. separating and running across walls of rock. To the crew it looked like a race, but to Volo and Amber it was just their way of doing things together. It was always fast paced and dangerous. To her it was having fun with the lover she always wanted but could never have. to him it was spending time with the only girl he could ever see him self being with. only The blue X knew the truth about how Volo and amber felt, and amber had not meant to let that secret slip when Volo picked her up out of the sky. to the blue X that secret was worth keeping from his brother, if only to keep him from getting hurt if she wasn't what he said she was.

Back to Volo and Amber they were in the middle of there little wrestling match above the canyon each time he would fall he would come back up and he would ether be holding her or she would be on his shoulders. Back at the others stretch and X were Watching Volo And Amber while Azul was Reloading cleaning his guns. "well we should go catch up to them." said Blue X as Azul holstered his guns and followed them back to Volo and Amber. About twenty or so minutes they arrived at an abandoned warehouse hidden in the canyon walls. "What took you so long?" asked Volo how was standing at the door with Amber by his side "oh nothing just having a little chat" said stretch as he opened the doors and walked into the Warehouse The Main room Was large With A Living room and a Kitchen. The living room had a large TV and three large couches. In the Kitchen it had a Fully stocked Refrigerator a stove microwave and other appliances. On the back wall it had 5 doors. Each door lead to a small Bedroom, on the far right was the bathroom, then Volo's room, then X's room, then stretch and finally Azul's. "okay everyone let's get settled in and wait for this to pass over." "Uhh Volo where the hell am i supposed to sleep?" asked Amber. "take my room, i will take the couch." He says pointing to the room on the far end with the black door. Volo said as his crew went to their separate rooms. Amber walks into the room and Volo shuts down the warehouse for the night. Volo lays down on the couch and stares at the ceiling, he as to much on his mind to sleep. he never would have thought that he would see her again. as he silently pondered what he wanted to say about her to the crew he hears a faint voice behind him. "Volo, i cant sleep are you awake?" asks amber as she walks toward the couch he was laying on. "I'm still livin, whats on your mind?" asks Volo in reply. "well... while we where out in the canyon today i remembered the way it used to be. I miss those days ya know." said amber as she sat down on the couch at Volo's waist. "those days are over... you broke my heart if you remember correctly." said Volo as he moved to give her more room. "i was too stupid to appreciate what i had back then... but i guess whats done is done. its tool late to change the past." said amber while a small tear rolled down her cheek. Volo sat up in a flash and brushed the tear from her face. then he pulls a stray strand of hair from her face and says, "whats past is behind us. it can never be changed, but its never to late to change the future." and with that he leaned in and kissed her. as they kissed amber's heart raced. she felt a feeling she never thought she would feel towards the man in front of her. Volo pulled away from her like he was snapping out of a trance. then in one fluid motion he fell back into the couch and fell asleep. amber looked down at him and saw what years of solitude had done to him. and she thought to her self 'I could never make him trust me again but I've got to try. I never knew he was like this.' amber realizes while thinking about Volo she has laid down on the couch with him, she turns to face him and says, "I'm so sorry about our past, i wish it had been different." Volo sleepily answers, "don't worry about the past look to the future." Volo wraps is arms around amber as he says this and she puts her arms behind his back and falls asleep in his arms.

*the next morning*

The next morning Stretch and X came out of their rooms to see Volo and Amber asleep in each others arms. Soon after Azul came out of his room Reading a White with Golden trim Book with the word 'LOVELESS' on the cover in his Usual boots cargo pants and Skin thigh sleeve-less turtleneck Sweater not paying attention to everyone else and says without looking up "You know that He's going to kill you for taking pictures, Right?" He says walking over to the kitchen as both of them Paled and Volo and Amber Shot up.

Twenty minutes later after a grueling beating everyone was sitting at the table discussing what will happen today. "Alright, I got somethings to do today. Me and Stretch well most likely be in the lab all day so I want X to Monitor the cams we have set up in the canyon and Azul I need you to get some things from The Black market." Volo says handing Azul a list. Azul went into his room and grabbed his now empty duffel bag and a large metal suitcase and headed for the door he grabbed the list off the table and headed back into town via his wings before he sealed them in his kakugane. (Alchemy arm) As he skimmed through the market place he picked up some components to finish his stealth camo, Re-breather, sleep fog canisters, sleeping gas and some hard leather to finish some of his projects. He walked into a dark ally and wound up in a small shop run by their supplier technosis.

"Here for you order Azul?" Said the old man behind the counter. Azul just nodded his reply and handed him the suitcase. "Thanks old man." "No problem,lad. You youngsters are my best customers." he says Putting the Parts into the suitcase. "There is one part that I couldn't get but I know where it is. It's on the list inside the Suitcase" He says handing it to back to azul Who just nodded and locked the Suitcase before he left the shop and headed back to the main road which to his Surprise had a Military spy on every corner. Azul not one for be the one to stick out in a Crowd Pulled down his goggles and walked through the gates town gates.

A couple hours later he walked into the warehouse to greet Volo, Stretch and X. "Do you have the parts?" "not all of them Only one is missing and that just happens to be Deep in the Militaries R&D area. heavily guarded." He says handing them the suitcase "I"ll go get that tonight for you just let me finish a few things." He says Heading into his work shop. For the Next few hours he made a small re-breather the size of a test tube and fat canisters with reusable sleeping gas. He noticed it was 10:00 P.M. And Decided to get ready Throwing on his Tactical belt and crossed spandex' He had the two canisters on his left along with his re-breather on the right side of the belt was his Stealth camo module and his Radio to keep in contacted with them he had on his Normal outfit without his guns and coat. the Hollowed boots with this Kakugane in the heels he grabbed his Goggles and Connected them to his head band (Sol badguy's) before heading out his door to the main room."be back in a few Hours I'm going to get that part. you need." He said to everyone Stretch tapped on his temple to signal to keep in touch Azul nodded and headed out the door. Hours later he was deep into the town 30 miles past the canyon. He Just got into the main building his stealth camo activated he hit a switch on his head band and closed the shutters on his goggles and image appeared showing laser trip wires everywhere. Azul began to Weave in and Out Flip over and roll under the lasers till he was at the end when he got there there was two guards conversing around the corner guarding the room he wanted into. Looking around he spotted a ventilation shaft and quickly enter it. after a few minutes of crawling through the vents he came across the room and found the part he was looking for but also noticed it was full of scientists, Azul improvised and Pulled out his re-breather and dropped the Sleeping gas canisters into the room effectively knocking out everyone he Then kicked the Vent Grid off and Jumped down next to the part they need and grabbed it and putting it inside his belt He walked over to the canisters and Picked them up and pressed a button on each of them. The canisters began to suck the Sleeping gas back into them. Once the gas was gone put the canisters in his belt and put his re-breather back in its tube. Heading to the Door he failed to notice the Small tracking chip on his Shoulder, as he got the the Door he opened in and in a Blur of motion he chopped the guard on the the right of the door in the back of the neck knocking him out, The guard on the left Heard a Thump and turned to See his buddy on the ground knocked out but before he could fire at the Attacker, Azul Disarmed the man and pulled him into a headlock and with a quick yank up he snapped the mans neck killing him Instantly. He grabbed their keycards and Deactivated the laser grid and ran out the building.

As soon as he crossed the Threshold of the Building the alarms where raised. Azul ran over the to the far end of the building and And then up it. Once at the top he began to run across the buildings Not noticing the camera's got a good shot of him. He soon came it the high fence of the militaries R&D area with the remaining strength in his legs he flipped over the fence. He landed in a crouch, Turning on his radio He said "This is Azul Mission completed..." Soon on the earpiece Volo's voice said "okay return to base." With that he cut Communication and Began to take off his tactical gear and seal it into his Kakugane stone which he put in his hollowed out heel of his right boot and then sealed it so only he can open it. 'Can't be to safe..." he thought He put his hands into his pockets and began to walk out of the ally when he got to the end he was surrounded by bright lights and a feminine voice rung out "Return what you stole." The voice definitely (SOB spellchecker FUCKING SUCKS SEPHEROTH'S BALLS) a woman's sounded Commanding and yet aggravated at the same time. Azul being the rebel that he his lifted both hands and Gave her the bird with a Shit eating grin on his face suddenly he felt a Needle Perice his neck he pulled it out to be a tranquilizer dart. 'Shit' was the last words on his mind before he passed out.

Azul awoke in an interrogation room it only had two chairs he then noticed the large man sitting backwards in the chair across from him the Man was large like a Body builder. "Whats your name?" the man asked Azul said nothing he noted that his hands were handcuffed but he was not held down He then looked out at the man with dead like emotionless eyes "..." The man tried a different question. "Okay, Why did you steal the Ion systems chip?" Azul Still said nothing. "..." The man clearly agitated got up and slugged Azul "ANSWER ME!" Azul Didn't take the hit well. Angered in the large mans offence he got up and behind the man in the blink of and eye and wrapped the handcuffs around the mans neck and began choking him with them Shortly Guards ran into the room to Subdue him but it was too late for the interrogator because as soon as the door opened he snapped the large mans neck and bolted over the guards and began to run down the hall only to take another tranquilizer to the neck he turned and got a good look at the shooter before he Collapsed. The Shooter was the same woman from the night before wore a black LT. Major's uniform she had creamy white skin Shoulder length blond hair That was in a Sort of a Top knot and deep Purple eyes, And twin custom mark 23's. "Dammit can't you keep him down for one minute before you fuck up." She snapped at the guards that just now caught up.

*The warehouse*

Everyone was Watching Tv waiting for azul to get back when a news flash came on the TV "A man was Capture last night In Speculation of Stealing a Priceless piece of technology." everyone's eyes widened. "The man who was leaving the scene of the crime like nothing happened was caught leaving an ally way. The man clearly out of his mind, had some form of military training from the looks of the interrogation video As he quickly used his own handcuffs to strangle and kill his Interrogator. watch." the News Reporter Played the footage from the interrogation room The crew watched as azul was being interrogated and then the Interrogator soon slugged him and then Azul took action. "Lucky for us the madman was soon caught once again before he could make a full escape." Volo shut the tv off clearly he was stunned. "Azul was Captured.." Said stretch "I give him a two months before I Bust him out." Volo said as he turned the tv back on.

*Azul's interrorgation room*

Azul Woke Up in the same room But this time He was Strapped to the chair he is sitting in the last time arms strapped to the arms of the chair, His legs Strapped to the legs of the chair. A thick large Collar round his neck over the back and Bolted into the floor kept him In the Chair. the room was dark, Then the light flickered on and he was forced to shut his eyes real quickly. He growled and waited for a second before opening them again. There in front of him was a table and on the other side of that table was the woman that had captured him in the first place. "My name is Legretta. So tell me yours if I may ask." She had a Soft yet firm voice Keeping that Coldish Commanding tone. Azul said nothing he just stared at the wall behind her as if he was looking through her, She noted that his eyes glazed over almost like he had no soul in them "look I know we got off on the wrong foot. And I'm trying to Make up for that but I can only do so much." She tried again, But he still said nothing "Please?" "..." "Fine then be th-" "Azul....My name is Azul the Cerulean..." he said in a slightly Dead like tone. "See was that so hard?" She asked "..." She sighed at his unresponsiveness. "You not going to even try to redeem yourself are you?" She asked her intentions seem clouded to him still. "...Wishing for tomorrow...Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost Wings stripped away, my soul shatters. My pride is broke. My wing is broken. I am no longer able to fly...The end is nigh..." He said in a Cryptic tone. She puzzled by his words said nothing she was intrigued by this man. He had many faces, She stared at him for a second before signing "We'll continue this tomorrow." She said standing up and walked over to the door and Buzzed in a squad of 7 members Five with gun drawn Pointed at him and two to unstrap and unchain him from the chair and floor. And then escorted him down the hall to his cell where the strapped him back down and chain him yet again to the floor and then left him there in the darkness.

Legretta had allot on her mind. 'This man was an Enigma.' She thought. She began to look over his medical report. 'His bones are Reinforced making the Stronger and yet they are Hollow To Decrease the weight of them his Muscles are Stronger then most humans Despite his femininely built body. He's emotionless at times but I don't think he's insane, no... He's just not knowledgeable on emotions almost like he's doesn't remember that he has them.' She continued on. She Looked at the TV on the Corner of her desk to see him still in his cell unmoving. She Turned on her computer screen and began to type his name in and only got Information about a group of child soldiers called DEEPground. 'Child soldiers... Thats horrible.' She thought as she scrolled down the page. "Lets see Nero the sable dead, Sheilke the transparent dead, Wiess the Immaculate dead, Rosso the Crimson dead,... Ahh here it is Azul the Cerulean missing?, That can't be right." She said as she found his DEEPground profile She opened the file up and began to read it. 'The last of his tribe he was gifted in an abnormality, making his hair cerulean. He watched as a group of bandits killed his tribe members. He soon became enraged on instinct alone he killed a raid party of 30 men with nothing but a longsword. he began to wonder till he was found by the founder of DEEPground. Where he underwent experimentation on this bone structure and muscle Capacity. After awaking from the experiments, he threw himself into training. Shortly becoming a Master swordsman as well as a master in stealth, sabotage and subterfuge. After taking up some missions he realized he had one weakness and that was his inability to fight at long ranges. so he took up marksmanship and soon mastered that aswell." She read aloud Becoming more interested in the man in her custody. 'wow' Was all she thought 'He's be though hell and back from these mission records.' She continued down the page to the bottoms of this mission records page. 'he even fought in the last war.' "Azul went on to lead in the last battle that cost him his units lives, after the battle Azul vanished from the face of the earth." She reading a report from the last battle, Before signing and then folded her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

As days turned into weeks azul and Legretta began to see each other more and more. She was captivated by his silent detachment, and had begun pushing very hard to get him to speak. as the days wore on he began to see a change in her. Slowly she was beginning to change from hardened military woman to the rebel she had cut off years ago. Then right on schedule she walked into his cell for the last call of the night. Only this time she was dressed in black and she had a very familiar duffel bag in her hand. Legretta throws Azul his bag and says "lets go boy. This is the only Time I'm gonna Help you, The next time I catch you I'll torture you myself" as she unlocks the chains that bind him to the cell floor. Azul got onto one knee and Turned the hollow point in his heel and Pulled out a Black stone. Legretta seeing the stone asked "What's with the stone?" "It's got my gear inside it..." He Stated as he unsealed his gear and strapped it on. "Much better..." He said quietly, As he went to the door of the Jail cell area he noticed the main floor had people all over it with nightly rustle and bustle. Azul Signaled for her to hold her breath, she seeing the signal, did as she was told and then watched as he pulled out the twin canisters from his waist press a button on then and throw then into the main room. The canisters upon entering the room Opened up release a Large cloud that fulled the room almost instantly full of sleeping gas, The canisters time mechanism went off and Absorbed the gas back into the canisters and sealed shut. He nodded and Went to pick up the canisters. "Neat little trick" Legretta commented as she followed him. "Yes I'm used to sneak missions" "From the last war?" He paused for a Second as they walked out the back door into the midnight air. "...yes." was all he said before turning on his radio. "Azul here returning home." he said over the mic Before getting his reply he turned it back off. He turned back to her. "you should head home." "Maybe..." she said as they Came to the city gates. to see it was on lock down. "Looks like they noticed your gone." She said looking it over from afar. "Come on You'll stay at my place, till this boils over." He instantly protested. "it's not necessary." and "You shouldn't bother." But his Protest were in vain, as she Grabbed his hand and dragged him off Toward her apartment, Azul blushed slightly at the close contact but wretched his hand free "Fine..I"ll walk." He said following her To her apartment which was really close to Blacksmith's. It was a Small one bedroom apartment "Sorry but you'll have to stay on the couch." "That's fine... Blacksmith lives near here..." He said looking around. "I'll be back in a little while. I need to Pick something up while I'm in town." He said as he turned and left out the door they came in.

After walking a couple block he came across Blacksmiths workshop, Noting that the lights were still on he went through the garage side door. "Ahhh Azul Here to pick up Thunder Reaper I see." Said the Deep Masculine voice behind the work bench in the far corner. "It over there. It's Shouldn't break again using some new tech and A new type Metal Called Lunar titansteel, I made it so the blade won't break again." He said as Azul walked over to the rapier type Board longsword it had a Dark blue blade with a silver edge the Hilt looked like wings spread apart. Then he knelt down and pulled out the empty Kakugane in his left boot. The Kakugane was Black and Had the Roman numerals of 1 on it. the stone emited a strong Surge of lightning before he fused the sword and the stone. "it should hold up to your alchemy standards." the Old African man said. Azul decided to test the sword and grasped the handle the blade head wisps and crackles of lightning up and down the blade, Seeing that his weapon was now finished he Turned it back into a Stone before he pocketed it. and The pulled out a Stack of neatly wrapped hundreds and sat it on the mans workbench "I thank you..." He said turning and leaving as he spotted the mans wave off motion.

He got halfway down the block before he noticed that he was being followed by the militaries spys. 'Pathetic, these fools didn't think I noticed them...' He thought as he turned down an ally. He waited for a few minutes for them to enter the alleyway before they could react there was a flash of silver and dark blue, After the flash settled the 5 men noted Azul now had a sword, And shortly after they noted that the heads of their two front comrades left their shoulders and fell to the ground. The three remaining Spies looked at him in Shock before they Went for there Weapons "Sword Art: Atom Edge" He said The Blade glowed green faintly Before He split the Middle Spy vertically. He then spun And spook "Sword Art: Splitting Void Slash" And with that the Guard on the right was cut from the right shoulder down to the left hip "Sword Art" He Said Switching the Blade into a Reverse grip and thrusting it backwards "Moon Fang Rain" he murmured as he stabbed the guard behind him in the stomach as many small black energy like needles appeared in his back piercing the guard in his vitals and then collapsed to the ground. Azul seeing as no other spies were around Turned the sword back into a stone and pocketed it and continued on.

When he arrived back at Legretta's apartment, Knocked on the door. Legretta hearing the knock at the door Got up from her bed in a Pair of Stark White panties and a spaghetti strap shirt and grabbed her gun Completely forgetting Azul was supposed to be coming back, and went to answer the door. Azul Watched as the door opened to have a gun pointed at him, "Oh it's just you" she said as she Put her gun back on safety "come on in." she said not noticing her state of undress. Azul looked at her and noticed her state of undress and merely raised and eyebrow and said nothing as he walked into her apartment. "So you in for the night?" She asked looking at him before closing the door and standing in front of him, he just nodded hes before she went back to her room Azul just stared at her as she walked toward her room. Legretta stopped before she reached her door and turned her head to him and said. "Good night" To which his reply was "good night." with that said she went into her room and went to bed while Azul laid down on her couch. (SPELLCHECKERS ROWADDS!!!!!!!!!!!) {FUCKING SPELLCHECKER HAS AIDS!}

Early then next morning Azul was up sitting on the couch reading loveless when Legretta Walked out of her room. "You always up this early?" She asked Ending with a Yawn. "Yes but sometimes I'm up earlier." He said to her Getting another eye full of her Slender body, only to shrug it off. She just now getting her gears working noticed that he wouldn't look at her, confused she looked down and FINALLY noticed what she was wearing, She blushed scarlet before heading into her room to get ready. After she was ready she came out of her room and sat down in the chair next to the couch "You know this won't happen again." She started, "If I catch you again. I"ll be worst and not let you go. I'll Personally Torture you myself." She said looking for an reaction from him and yet the only reaction she got was a nod "of course I know... Doesn't mean next time you'll catch me." He said with a Small smirk. "You had the advantage of me being tired and I didn't have me weapons." He knew that he couldn't fight her, Yes she was the enemy but there was something about her that stayed his blade. He marked his place with a thornless midnight blue rose and closed his book and Sealed in away, He then got of the couch. "Then this is goodbye..." He said walking out the door. "we well meet again Azul, And when that time comes. you'll be mine..." She thought Aloud as she got ready for work.

Azul was heading out the Southern gates the throw of the pursuers just in case the tried to follow him. Three hours of running through the canyon he Finally got back to the warehouse. "Finally got back with the part. I mean what almost two, three months I mean shit You could have just killed them all." Said Volo not even looking away from the TV "I apologize... I didn't Expect to be held so long." He says handing Volo The Part he needed. "So Who was it?" He said taking the part. Azul said nothing just looked away. "She is a nobody..." he says turning and headed into his room to Run maintenance on his sword and Guns. "I doubt that My cold friend... I doubt that..." Volo said before heading over to Stretch's Workshop to get his help on a New system for his thrusters and Cannon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER (2)

After Azul's return Stretch and Volo worked Tirelessly to perfect the Neural Systems and Finally succeeded almost 2 years later, Blue X Watched Volo and Amber Slowly come together and became A Master Air Boarder. Amber Worked on gaining Volo's trust back. As for Azul they hardly seen much of him, He preferred to stay in his room and train. Once they Completed the Neural Systems everyone's rides were upgraded Volo's thrusters more controllable, Blue's board got bigger, Amber took up jet pack flight systems, Stretch made himself a chopper and Azul still had his wings but he fused them with a Death shadow kakugane. Giving then the ability to disappear and reappear. Not much changed around the warehouse they began to expand the rooms a little bit making then larger Azul's Was like a Small warehouse itself with just a couch and a bathroom there was a Bedroom but that was also in the back There was a trap door in the Corner next to is Stereo that lead to a GIANT hanger underneath where he had started working on his own like project he called 'Project Noblesse Oblige'. Today was going to be just another normal day, or so they thought.

Blue X just awoke and headed into the kitchen. and noticed that nobody was awake yet, So he decided to make Breakfast. But before he could start Alarms went off meaning someone was in the area. Soon as the alarms started Blue went to the camera station and people started Running out of rooms half dressed stretch in A pair of Shorts and socks With a Ion Rifle. Volo in a Pair of baggy pants and his Cannons, Azul In a Pair of pants his boots and his overcoat opened in the front with his Twin Desert eagles. On the screen it should a Woman in In black stockings and a mini Skirt with a pair of Black and White fingerless gloves A Black Skin thight Sleeveless shift with a Black and White Sleeveless overcoat that had a high collar. She had twin Custom USP's holstered at the base of her spine. (Legretta the Quick I has pictures.)

Legretta Was following a lead to Volo's Crew, when she was suddenly held at turret point, She looked around for any sign of A Camera not noticing A little higher on the cliff was the base itself. "I'm looking for Volo and his little marry band of misfits." She called out. Volo Turned to Azul and asked. "Isn't she the one that caught you in the first place?" Azul just nodded his head yes before Holstering his Guns on this thighs and Grabbed his Thunder Reaper and headed for the door. "I'll see what she wants and possibly lead her away." He said Walking out the door. 'How did she find this place.' He thought as he ran over to the ledge and Jumped off sword drawn, Legretta with Quick reaction Evaded backwards just as The edge of the blade cut a few hairs on her head, She got a good looked at her attacker He wore a Pair of Black Cargo pants with a pair a dark gray Boots that had straps He had to long barreled guns one on each thigh. he Wore no shirt but had a Midnight blue overcoat It was missing the left coat tail and was replaced by a net made of straps it had an armored right shoulder and it had a similar net that was draped over the left shoulder. in Hand a Dark blue rapier like longsword, His hair was shoulder length except for the waist length ponytail coming out of the back of his head His Cerulean blue hair went with his silver eyes. He pointed then point the sword at her. "Why are you here?" asked the Attacker, He seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place it. "I'm looking for Volo and his gang." She said Drawing her weapons and Opened fire Thinking she had him beat because she had a gun, Azul just smirked. "foolish woman..." She was puzzled at his words till she watched him slice the bullets she fired at him in half, And then he charged her with blinding speed He went for a horizontal slash but she dodged it by leaning backwards and then took another shot at him he just rolled to the side. "I'm not here to fight I'm here to give him and his crew and offer." She said to her attacker but he had Shot forward to impale her on his Blade till volo's voice rung out above the battle ground."Azul stay your blade." She gasped this was Azul, he had changed so much since the last time she saw him. She watched as volo came down.

Volo appeared next to her. "So what do you want?" he asked her noticing the way she watched Azul 'hmmmm' he thought. "I wish to offer you a job to become mercenaries. In the process I'll be your first client." He rubbed his chin for a second. and asked "And you are?" "Legretta." was her reply. "And If we decide to work with you?" "20 thousand. This mission is 20 thousand." She said He nodded his head to follow him and the Stairs appeared that lead to the warehouse. Once inside the sat at the table. "Fine we'll work with you. So what do you want?" "An Assassination." He pondered for a moment. "Azul this is your mission." Azul Nodded And Got up And "Take you Laptop." he nodded and Went off to set up While they got mission details. When he got to his room he Went to the Closet an Pulled out two suitcases one had two levels and was Very long, the other was rectangular and Thick he said the Small one down on his desk and grabbed His old fashion Red wood in-cased laptop (the Steampunk one) and put it in the case he grabbed a few USB Transmitters/Flash drives and put them in their respective slots in-bedded in the foam As well as his long range headset and closed the smaller case. He picked up the larger dual layered case and walked over to his gun cabinet and grabbed his Ion powered Mercury needle bow (Steampunk Dystopian Sniper Rifle Mercury Bow) And put it in It's slot in the top half and grabbed and extra canister of mercury before he closed it and opened the bottom half and Put his Pistols in there with and Extra box of Ammo and Grabbed his Bladed Sawed of double barrel shotguns and A box of ammo and put them in as well And to top it of A Remote bomb. Once his equipment was packed he got ready he sealed his coat Into his Storage stone and put on a shirt now wearing his normal close (boots, Pants, Sleeveless turtleneck hand Black gloves) he grabbed his cases and went into the kitchen.

::Meanwhile::

Volo and Legretta are sitting in the kitchen discussing the mission. "your job is simple, steal the data we need from their computer mainframe, kill the leader, and leave undetected." says legretta while she takes a sip of the drink Azul put on the table for her. "ok, I'm gonna send X to handle that, he is our most skilled marksman.

Once he got to the table he sat his stuff down and then sat down himself. "Okay Azul The man you're supposed to kill is Radical leader in the far east. near the edge of the the coast." Volo stated taking a drink of Monster. "You have a few objectives you'll be there for at lest a month at the end of that month he's going to do a rally speech hit'em there." Azul just nodded "The town itself is large What we want you to do is destroy the barracks infiltrate their R&D and hack their mainframe and steal everything on their hard-drives. while me and X go to the Other side of the Nation to get some imported parts. by the way need anything?" asked Volo, Azul nodded and Volo handed him a piece of paper He wrote down what he need bullets, metal, Mercury, and Remote and a few transmitters, and handed Volo the Paper back "Thats all?" He asked looking at Azul who just nodded "Right anyway me and Blue we head out now. Head out when your ready." He said dragging X out the door. Amber went to her room and Stretch went to work on something, leaving Azul and Legretta alone. They sat in silence for a few seconds before one of them said something, Which happened to be Legretta. "So you look like your doing good." She said trying to not sound strange but failing miserably. Azul looked over at her. "Could say the same for you. so how are things in the military?" he asked As he got up and walked over to the Fridge. "oh you know waiting for this war to start up I'm tired of the desk job." "If my sources are correct The other Continent is prepping for and attack. so you might get your wish." He says getting him and her something to drink, He sat hers down and Noticed that the Barracks he has to hit is The Site for the Speech and then down the Road on the Other side of town there is a school. "is that school abandoned?" He asked pointing to it "yea It was Closed down Due to not having enough children attending that made smaller one in the north part of town." she said explaining that might be a Perfect Sniper Position. "I see Well I must be going. If you need any thing Speak with Stretch." He says finishing his drink and then Grabbed his cases and left.

:(Volo and Blue X:  
Volo and X start heading west towards their black market connection in the city of fallen angels. "lets make this interesting speed" says blue X as he launches himself down into the canyon. Volo silently agrees and jumps off the cliff behind blue X landing momentarily on the back of his board before back flipping into flight. the two men race towards the edge of the canyon as a small jet flies overhead. "what the hell is that!" yells the pilot to his wing-man as they double back to get a better look. "shit they saw us!" yells blue x as he does a kick-flip on his board. volo yells "lets have some fun with the fuckers!" launching himself toward the small jet as he says this. Volo flies up and lands on the nose of the small craft. "o shit he's gonna bring us down!" yells the wing-man to the pilot. "not if i can help it "yells the pilot as he sends the jet into a barrel roll. Volo thinks 'heh heh this is gonna be fun' as the jet begins to roll. just before the jet makes a full rotation Volo dismounts and kicks the nose towards the ground. "fuck were goin down!" yells the pilot while he pulls his eject cord. the wing-man follows close behind him. as the two military freaks fall from the sky. Volo whips out his razor blades and flies towards the pilot cutting the cords of his parachute as he flies through it. the pilot drops like a rock from the sky and his wing-man catches him just in time to be blasted to hell by blue X's ion pistol. then Volo and the blue X fly off into the horizon.

the two men land in the town and walk down the street like they had been there their entire lives. they stroll down the main road towards a small shop at the end of town. "we are being followed..." whispers blue X to volo. "I've noticed this already, its probably best that we don't call any attention to ourselves. he doesn't know who we are." whispers Volo back. then suddenly the two men duck off into an alley closely followed by their mysterious pursuer. then they swing around to face him. before the man can hide Volo whips out his ion pistol and fires a shot at the ground in front of him. "what do you want from us?" says Volo "Ive been paid to take you out" says the mystery man. "well then lets make this interesting" says blue X. "No, let me take care of this" says Volo while he squares off at the man. the man whips out his gun and fires 3 shots into what he thought was Volo. "poor rookie" says Volo watching the bullets fly through his after image. "how much are they paying you to kill us?" asks Volo while he lands in front of there man. "10 grand" yells the man just before he takes another shot. Volo dodges the shot then kicks the gun from the man's hand. "here take this and get the hell out of my face you rookie." says Volo while whipping a small bag filled with money out. Volo throws the bag at the man and says "there's 15 grand in there, tell them you couldn't do it and don't let me see you again. I wont be as nice if I do." then Volo and the blue X fly up towards the sky leaving the man to ponder what just happened.

The two men land directly in front of the shop and walk in casually. "can i help you?" rings out a small voice from behind the counter. "we are here for the bob Marley special extra bacon hold the black olives." says blue X. "ahh, right this way" says the voice which the two men now see is coming from a very old man with an ornate pipe in his mouth. they walk behind the counter and through a small door in the back of the shop into what looks like a large walk in freezer. once inside the walls shift and reveal a stairway leading down into the ground. once they have made it down the stairs they walk into a large underground market. "its been a long time since i have seen this place." mutters Volo as he takes out a long glass pipe from his seal chamber and begins to puff on it. "put that out, its an insult to smoke that stank ass weed in our market." says the voice of an old friend. "well if it isn't Keichi, my Asian cell mate from lock down." yells out Volo while shaking hands with him. "Here have some of this, it will blow you away" says Keichi passing Volo a large bag of weed. "Thank you my short dick friend." says Volo taking the bag and dumping his pipe at the same time. Volo opens the bag and takes a whiff. "Damn! this is some good shit!" says Volo as he takes a pinch and puts it in his pipe. Volo takes a long drag on his pipe then puts it away. "what are ya here for speed metal?" says Keichi while he watches Volo take the hit. Volo exhales a large cloud of smoke and says, "we need the parts on this list if you have them my friend." says Volo handing the list to his friend. "yea i got them but there gonna cost ya!" says Keichi laughing while he talks. "Ive got the funds, lets see the goods you crazy ass fool." says Volo pulling out a small black credit card as he spoke. the two men exchanged parts for the card then after swiping the card on a mini card reader Keichi slings the card back to Volo. Volo catches the card and says "pleasure doin business with you my friend" then Volo and the blue X walk down the rows of small tents that make up the market of shadows. blue X turns and splits away from Volo saying "hey I'm gonna go have a look around man, this place is amazing." Volo replies " don't get lost in here they don't take to kindly to first timers!" blue X says "not a problem my brother." then he disappears from sight.

Volo walks down the rows until he reaches a large green tent that smells of weed and walks in. "hey Volo! long time no see!" says Imari the store owner's daughter as Volo walks into the tent "where is your father Imari? i need to buy something special." says Volo "he's not here today, but i can get ya what you need." says Imari in reply. "I need 20 pounds of blue diamond delivered to this address tonight." says Volo handing Imari a small piece of paper across the counter. "wow speed! that's less than you normally get... are you runnin low on the funds my friend?" asks Imari while she begins to prepare Volo's order. "yea Ive been a bit short on the funds but that will change soon." replies Volo. as he turns to walk out Imari yells "don't worry i will hook you up this once, just cause i like you." Volo smiles and thinks to himself 'that girl loves me she just doesn't have the guts to tell me' "heh heh" he laughs. on the way out blue X walks up behind Volo and says, " this place is amazing brother." "yea now lets be getting back to the warehouse, Ive got other business to deal with." replies Volo as the two men walk up the stairs. just before they get to the door of the fake freezer a red light comes on and the door locks. "what the hell is going on speed!?" says Blue X. "shh I'm trying to find out!" says Volo. Volo puts his ear up to the door and listens. "we have a warrant to search the premises. step aside old man." says a loud male voice. Volo locks down the entrance to the market and draws out his guns. the door to the freezer opens and Volo sees the man behind the voice. before the man has time to react Volo fires his pistol, shearing the man's head clean off of his shoulders. "take this body out of here!" yells Volo. the old man takes the body and throws it into the trash compactor next to the fake freezer. then Volo and the blue x walk out of the store and fly off towards the warehouse.

when they get there stretch is waiting for them at the door. " hey man you got some big ass box a minute ago, the girl that dropped it off said it was special?" "yea that's my weed but that box is way too big" says Volo while he pulls out a razor and opens the box. inside is a small note and several large bags of weed. upon opening the note Volo read Imari's handwriting and smiled. "what does it say man?"asks stretch. "it says that instead of the 20 pounds of indica that i bought she sent me 100 pounds because they needed to get rid of some extra weed. Volo carry's the box over to the storage closet and walks into his room. "Hey did anyone grab Azul's shit." asked Stretch "Yeah the stuff should be coming in soon." There was a Knock at the Door "Is Here?" Said the Man on the other side of the door, Volo walked out of the room to see whats going on to see the delivery man. "I'm Volo" "you order is here where do you put it. He said pointing to the large shipping track "Hang on" he said grabbing some Hidden keys. "Okay follow me to the bottom of the canyon" He said Flying to the bottom where there was a small key hole in the base opening the door he turned back to the man. "Park it inside." Volo said Signing the papers for the Guy, as he parked the truck inside "here" he said As the Carrier left he went back up "what's In the truck" asked Blue X "I can't tell you" He said walking back into his room.

:Meanwhile: (Azul)

A week later he arrived at town With two weeks to spare. He walked over to the gate guards and showed the gate men his civilians pass allowing him in. Once he was in town he headed for The Abandoned school to set up. When he got there he went up the the fourth floor and Set up shop facing the Barracks. He first set up the laptop but stealing the LAN Connection. He then Plugged in the Information storage drive and Headset receiver and Set the Program up, While that program was prepping he was Checking to see if his Guns and were loaded. A few hours later he noted it was around 9:00 three hours before Mission start on The information theft. So he went to a local shop and get some food. after eating he left and turned down and alleyway and activated stealth camo, In a Shower of sparks he was gone. He arrived at base and began to Get ready. downing his 'Sneak suit' (Boot's pants and Sweater) He added a pair of Gunmetal Leather gloves his Earpiece that connected him to the AI mapping program on his computer and a Jet black Balaclava with a Hole over the mouth for his re-breather and A scope on the left eye and A lens on the right. He grabbed his sneak harness and put it on putting the re-breather in his mouth glad that it wouldn't run out, it had gone and be upgraded he had fused it with a kakugane of Wind. it became black and would never run out of air. He grabbed his Desert eagles and set them on silent mode. Once ready he noticed it was mission start and headed up to the roof and started hopping rooftop to rooftop till he was at the R&D division.

He looked around and noted that there where'nt any Guards on the roof so he jumped down and drew his left pistol and headed toward the building Noticing the guards next to the Back entrance he spun around the corner startling the guards but before they could do anything they had a bullet in each of there heads. Entering the building as silently as he could he looked around for a vent after a few minutes he found one and climbed into it not to soon as a patrol was rounding the corner he started to crawl through the vents. "Rosso I need to find the server room" He whispered to the mic the AI told him turn left and five vent shutters down Once he got there he noted the room was empty he kicked the shutter off and dropped down. He looked around for the main Server and found it a few minutes later, looking around the Connection Ports he found what he was looking for the USB ports. he plugged in the Information decoder and Transmitter link in first and then the Back door transmitter. "Rosso Download everything please and prep some Virus'." he got his reply and waited for about a half an hour for them to get done "Completed." Said the AI "Good now to head to the Barracks." He said Grabbing the transmitters and Pocketed them. He exited the way he came in and noticed that there was two new guards drawing his other gun he opened the door and shot them both in the back of the head, and then turned and ran up the building onto the roof. Once on the roof he began to run across the rooftops to the barracks to plant the Ion EMP bomb. Once he got to the barracks he grabbed a long Pipe from the Roof he was on and used it To Pole vault onto the barracks roof, as he landed he spotted three guards heading over to the build he just left. while they were investigating that he was in the vents heading down to the basement stopping by the ammo room to steal some C4 on the way down. Once in the basement he Planed the Ion bomb and put its USB transceiver in And Made sure he had a connection. once he had his connection. he headed back up to the roof stopping in each squad room to plant some C4 and Put a tracking chip in them, the fresh night air nipped at his arms as he exited the vents on the roof. Reactivating his Stealth camo he Headed back to base.

Once he got back he checked the computer to see if the connections were still up and running, see everything was okay he deiced to go to bed. Taking off his Re-breather, Balaclava, and headset and sat them next to the computer he laid next to it and went to sleep. A week went by and he hardly left that post, he Quickly Noted that The local rebels where looking for the man that Broke into Their mainframe. another week passed by and it was the day of the speech Azul packed everything except his Sniper rifle and Computer, using his Computer to get into the stations TV cameras to see the man from then and He Put his Rifle barrel on the windowsill and Aimed at the rooftop stage and waited for the Speech to start

:Back at the Warehouse:

Everyone was Watching the live feed. When Legretta popped the question "When do you think he'll strike?" Volo replied "When the idiot least expects it like halfway through this Speech of his" he said with a Knowing smirk and just as he said the man Stopped talking as a Red needle appeared right between his eyes and he Fell forward and to the ground "Told ya"

:Back with Azul:

He Had Just taken the Shot and was Packing up The Ion hand Trigger in his pocket he Put the Rifle in its case and the Computer in it's and Sealed him into his Storage stone and Unsealed his Coat. When he stood up he Saw a tank aiming at his Spot "shit." He said as a tank Shell Blurred Past him and Exploded at his left mangling His left arm "Shit I hope my healing kicks in soon." he said as He Ran out the door and Saw a Squad in front of up He pulled out His hand guns and Opened fire Killing or badly injuring them once he Made it to the roof he ran to the Edge and Was about to turn around when he Became Surrounded Azul his back to the Edge just Slowly Placed his arms horizontally across and Fell backwards and Revealed his wing and take flight. Once he got far enough away he pulled out the trigger and Activated the explosives on the other end blowing up the building.

:Warehouse"

"He did it. without injury." Said Blue X not noting that Azuls left arm had 3rd degree burns and Holes from bullets in it.

:Azul:

Was dodging Artillery fire Till one hit his left wing and Exploded Sending him into the River Below. The Soldiers Thought they had killed him but that was not the case as his Body was dragged to the Canyon area a week later. He climbed out of the River His Arm still Badly damaged. "At least I didn't die in the cold waters. Damn my arm hurts." he said looking it over It was Bloody and Riddled with holes. With his right arm he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pill bottle and took a few Painkillers. With the pain gone he pulled his arm out of the sleeve and hid his nearly destroyed arm.

::Two weeks later::

Legretta was sitting on the couch of the warehouse having just arrived to be invited it. "Anyone heard from him lately?" She asked Volo, She was worried it had been three weeks since anyone had heard from him and that was seeing the head shot on live TV. "No, and that's odd in itself." Volo said rubbing his chin "usually he'd be here by-" He was interrupted but the door opening Everyone jumped to look at the doorway. There was Azul in his normal but his coat was draped over his left shoulder hiding his left arm for some reason, also noting that he looked slightly week. "Mission accomplished..." he said walking past the living room and walked over to his room and walked into his room, and closed his door behind him "Is it me or does he look...Weak?" Said Legretta. "I don't know..."Said Volo standing up to head into the kitchen, As he started walking into the kitchen he passed the front door and noticed a Small pool of blood. "Hey anyone bleeding?" He asked looking back at everyone, Everyone looked back and fourth "No, Why?" "Because if your not bleeding and I'm not bleeding then only one other person can be bleeding" He said the drink long forgotten, he walked over to Azul's Door to find Azul on the Ground "Holy Shit!" He said kneeling next to Azul, there he noticed a slightly larger and Growing pool of blood under his left arm. "Stretch, X get your asses in here and help me now!" after saying this Volo bent down to pick up Azul, stretch and Blue X run in and helped him carry Azul to the medical room. "get a towel and clean up the fucking blood! dammit Azul why didn't you tell me you where hurt!" yells Volo while he washes his hands and begins to work on Azuls arm.

Volo cuts off Azul's famous turtle neck and looks at his arm. "dammit I'm gonna be working on this all fucking night, its already infected!" he says as he pulls out the scalpel and stitching thread. Volo works tirelessly through the night on Azul's arm and left side. Legretta paced outside the medical room the whole time Volo was working on Azul, muttering about how she shouldn't have asked him to take on such a dangerous mission. Amber walks up and says "your in love with him ain't you?" "what, no! I'm just worried about him is all..." replies legretta continuing to pace back and forth. "Keep telling yourself that, but I'm not stupid, I can see it written all over your face. just tell him how you feel, it has always worked for me in the past." says amber before she walks away. legretta thinks to herself as she paces the floor outside the medical room, 'I cant tell him how i feel, he wouldn't understand. even if he did he's not the kind of guy that can love, no one who can kill a man and not think twice about it can love seriously." "yes he can! you haven't seen the look on his face when someone talks about you. by the way your thinking out loud" yells amber from across the room. legretta blushes then continues to pace. finally Volo walks out and says, "I've patched him up and he should be waking up shortly, its prolly best that we leave him alone till he can rest a bit." Volo pushes legretta into the room as he says this. once she is inside the room legretta looks around at the bloody mess on the floor and begins to cry. "Don't you worry about me, I'm gonna be fine." says Azul in a slightly raspy voice. "I'm sorry i put you up to this i really am." says legretta trying to hold back the tears, then she notices that Azul is no longer on the stretcher. she spins around to see him Wave her off and exit the room She follows him out into the main area of the warehouse.

Legretta follows Azul all the way to his room. "I want to talk to you." she says once they have made it to his room. Azul silently nods and sits down on his couch. "I know your probably not the kind of guy that falls in love, but i have to tell you anyway..." she is cut off by Azul who says "don't say anything, I already know..." the two look at each other for a while then Azul lays down on his bed and falls asleep. Legretta looks at him for a minute then she Noticed the large tattoo on his back it looked like and X'ed out heart with wings on each side and a crown on top 'must be his DEEPground tattoo' She thought but was startled by Volo who says "he is not the kind of guy to share his feelings, but one thing is for sure he has some feelings for you. he would have told you if he didn't, so just wait he will come around in time. in the mean time I am inviting you to stay here with us. your old military friends found out that you where here and there is a nice little price on your head. it is prolly best that you don't leave for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the warehouse, the crew look at each other and laugh. a little hard earned r&r, and some money to sit on. volo couldn't be happier. after worrying about his supply of Tetrahydrocannabinol, the medicine that kept him sane. his life was on the rise again. the sky was the limit, and his crew where the ones to take it. To be free in the sky was a feeling that they all lived for. The dream of the crew was to live in the air. This odd family they had created would make that dream a reality.

"Hey speed metal!! wake your ass up, I want to talk to you!" yelled amber on volo's personal intercom channel. volo curses the day he installed the nural intercom system in the igs syestem. it allowed them to talk from across the world, but amber had devolped a bad habbit of waking him up with it. "what is it woman!!" yelled volo out the door of his small indoor garden where he slept, and trained. amber ran up and jumped into volo's arms. "come on we have to talk." she said as she leaned in, pushing volo back into his room. once the door was closed volo fliped amber off of him. amber did a backflip, and slid across the ground on her feet. before she could stop sliding she did an igs assisted backflip into the bamboo forest. the indoor garden volo had built inside the warehouse had a large bamboo forrest planted all around. volo used the calm atmosphere to train, and meditate. volo became comepletely still, listening for the faint signs of ambers presence. suddenly volo jumped then did a short flip landing ontop of amber. no sooner did he have her on the ground amber fliped him underneath of her then pinned him to the ground with her legs. "nice comeback amber." said volo from underneath her. "well i did learn from the best. but anyway, i want you to listen to me, I have something to tell you." amber said slightly releasing then tighening her grip on the two pressure points on volo's shoulders. volo grunted then asked "what would you like to tell me?" amber looked volo directly in his eyes, and said, "I love you.."she was cut off by volo's words "I know. the feeling is mutual may lady." amber smiled then said, "well then what are we gonna do about it then? volo overpowerd amber, then jumped just far enough back to be out of her reach then he boosted forward scooping her up in his arms. while saying, "we will figure it out as we go" just then volo jumps up then boosts directly up out of the ceiling window for his garden. amber flipped over his shoulders while he leveled out and they flew off towards the east.

Blue X yelled "hey everybody check this shit out. they are doin some insane shit!" the crew, including their newest member legretta. they all watched the monitors to see what the Blue X was yelling about, then they all grabbed their flyers and ran outside to get in the air. they all flew into formation behind the pair. stretch on his flying harley, the blue X riding the flying board, legretta riding her booster heels, and Azul flying on his newly repaired wings. the rag tag crew had become a family. volo felt like all his dreams had come true. the crew all felt a small personal gratitude, they knew that volo was finally happy with life, and that was one thing they all wanted to see. their leader had been through more than one battle in his day. the crew honored the man for the things he did for them. then they all flew down into the city of sin, and flew across the strip, doing backflips, grinds, tailspins, and other tricks in unison. they flew through at such speed they set off car alarms all the way down.

the crew flew on through the night. when they returned to the warehouse, legetta speaks up about their situation. "what are we going to do for money speed?" volo kisses amber softly then walks over to legretta, then as he sits down at the kitchen table and says. "we are the most wanted group in the world. mobsters crime lords and drug runners will be chomping at the bit to hire us on small jobs. it would seem that we have nothing to worry about as far as money goes. now staying out of the eye of the government is a different story all together." legretta smiled and repiled. "those idiots wont find this place. you have better tech here than the government could even hope to have." volo stood up then began to walk towards his room saying "well then we should be just fine." volo disapeared into his room where amber was waiting for him.

volo shuts the door then jumps into the bammbo reeds. he ducks low by the zen fountain. then jumps onto the top of his small hut. then in the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of amber, befor she ducks off behind a dense cluster of bamboo to hide. volo looks at the cluster then launches into the air, and silently floats over the spot where amber is hiding. "I hope you didnt think i wouldnt find you amber" says volo, hovering down to amber. amber jumps up, and pulls volo down under her saying, "of course not!! my plan worked perfectly, i have you right where i want you." volo looks into amber's eyes then says, "ahh i see. you seem to have outsmarted me. good show amber good show indeed." amber blushed slightly, then said "i see you are still a wonder with words. lets go to bed volo." volo chuckles and raises one eyebrow. then as he jumps up with amber holding on he says, "i see what you have on you mind..." then before amber can reply he launches forward holding amber tightly . volo flies over to the small hut then gently lays amber down. amber leans up and kisses volo. then volo pulls her up to continue kissing. amber flips volo underneath of him and says, "boy ive waited years for this. your never gonna forget tonight" volo looked up and smiled, but before he could open up his mouth to reply, amber began kissing him again...

outside the room the blue X and stretch where playing air hockey while commenting about volo and amber. "I bet they are in there doin the nasty right now man!" yells the blue X as he goes to make a shot at stretch's goal. "nah man Speed is the smooth gentleman type, I bet they only kiss tonight." said stretch before deflecting the shot, and sinking the puck into the Blue X's goal.

Azul, and legretta where on the oposite end discussing latin liturature quietly. Legretta had become almost as close to Azul as Volo in the time since she had been living in the warehouse. they often sat and read together. they had also begun to have regular discussions on art, and liturature. legretta catches the boys conversation, and says "what do you think Azul?" azul pauses for a moment then says in his normal monotone voice "they will start slow then he will give her a night she will never forget." legretta gives Azul a suprised look then says, "it never ceases to amaze me how well you know Speed metal."

7 hours later...

volo and amber having just finised, lay down next to each other. "wow, I didnt know it was like that." said amber, volo looked down at her and replied "i can say the same for you, you preformed wonderfully, I'm suprised you could keep up with me as long as you did." just then there was a bang out in the bamboo forrest. Over the comm volo heard azul saying "you might want to come out here we have problems." in the backround volo could hear yelling and what suonded like fighting going on between The Blue X and Stretch. volo jumped up pulled on his clothes and ran out closely followed by a half dressed amber. once they where through the door volo realized what the crew had just done to him. "well boys are you satisfied?" yelled Legretta. then volo laughed at them all and said. "what, did you think i wasnt gonna do it?" then he laughed again. amber looked at the boys then yelled "let me guess you didnt think we fucked?" volo stops her after he notices money change hands. "I cant believe you bet on me! I had better see some of those winnings you fool!" Blue X tossed a small roll of cash to volo as he follows amber back into the room. "tomorrow we are going to start training again boys, get some rest and be ready in the moring bright and early!" the boys silently obeyed volo's orders.

Azul and legretta where the only ones left in the main area of the warehouse. Legretta looks across the table in the library at Azul and says, "I know your not normally the type of person that enjoys the feeling of another human being, but would you mind if i slept with you this evening?" Azul stands up looking very hard at legretta, then after staring at legretta for some time he finally says, "sure why not." legreatta gets up to follow Azul who has already started walking towards his room. they both make it to the door at the same time, Azul pushes open the door, then says "ladies first." legretta walks slowly into Azul's room. then just as Azul walks in and closes the door behind them she turns around, and falls into his arms. she looks up at Azul with a look of pure joy on her face and says "You dont know how long I have waited for this." Azul looks down at legretta, smiles then kisses her softly. then they both walked over to Azul's bed, and lay down in each others arms.

..The next morning..

the sun was barely in they sky, when all through out the warehouse the sound of an airhorn could be heard.  
"Get up you fools!! its time to train!" yelled volo over the com. slowly the other members of the crew started coming out of their rooms. Azul and Legretta came out of Azul's froom looking as if they had been up all morning. "well, well, well looks like I wasnt the only one that had some fun last night." said volo. legretta blushed, and azul just silently smirked. " Ok lets get started guys!" said volo before boosting into the air with amber in his arms. the crew followed volo outside the warehouse where over night a large obstical course had been built into the mountain. "Ok boys and girls , infront of you are a set of basic boosters. these boosters will not sustain flight. the object of this exercise is to make it through the course using the boosters to temporaraly defy gravity. if you try to fly you will fall, if you fall you will die. Now get going, we have alot of ground to cover today. I want this crew running right by the end of the day, or we will stay out here all night." blue X grabs a pack and says, ' I got this." then runs into the course as he straps the booster to his back. blue X boosts over the small barrier blocking the entrance to the course. then runs for the edge of the cliff bosting off the side onto the side of the mountain. He runs across the wall then boosts back up onto the top of the clif with amazing precision. then just as he touches down he loses his balance and falls off the side of the cliff. Volo boosts forward the dissapears, re apearing underneath of the Blue X throwing him back up onto the top of the cliff. then the blue X ducks low and boosts under the large wall on the course. then he boosts up into the air over another wall. He slides down the slope of the wall sideways then jumps and spins onto a platform that marked the end of the course. soon after the rest of the crew began to make their way through the course one by one. after seeing the Blue X's mistake they all knew how to make it through.

After the whole crew had made it through the course volo took them over to another part of the cliff for the next chalenge. "Ok now you must use the bosters to make yourself run faster. this part of the clif is full of holes and weak spots, if you are not fast enough you will not make it through this part of the course. you will fall, iff you fall it will hurt. most of these holes lead into the cave over the warehouse. Now GO! yelled volo before he boosted over to the end of the course. all at the same time the crew started running towards Volo. Stretch was the first to boost forward. "too soon!" yelled volo, as stretch landed on a weak spot. Stretch barely made it out of the hole with the boosters before they gave out. the crew struggled forward through the trecerous area of the mountain. Blue X fell three times. amber fell twice, but was able to keep herself from losing speed. Azul was the only one that didnt fall or trip on that part of the course.

On the third part of the course there where several turrets mounted at different hights. "Ok in this part you will use only knives and your boosters, this is a close combat exercise. I want you to all go in as a tem. If you dont work together one, if not all of you will be shot. If anyone is shot you all fail. get in there and kick some ass." Azul ran Ahead and the first Came into Contact witha few of them And With the Booster To Enchance his Strength He Threw the Knife and did Some hand Seals and Mutiply The Knife and Made it rain Blades As the Men went Down The Group Caught up "Azul! No ninja Shit man, We can let the others know yet." Volo Said to Azul who went to pick up his knife and Looked up to see more running in. Azul nodded to Volo and Then Spun into a High Kick with Volo When there ankles Met The lock their Feet and Began to Spin like a Top and Slice anthing they Came across, When they stopped they looked back at everyone to see that they were speechless. "Up to the next level." volo Said Boosting Up followed by the rest where they were surrounded yet again. Azul Held the Knife Purilel to his face and Whispered. "Dance of the Crescent Moon" He then dashed forward followed by Volo and Blue X As they reached the Hologram Gaurds they Began to weave in and out Slitting throats as they passed by Dodging Bullets and Body parts to stretch, Amber And Legretta It was a Beautiful dance of death. "Where almost out." Blue x Said as the Boosted over the Wall and Ran into another Large Group of Holo men they Were Surrounded Azul Began to do hand Signs and Stopped on Dragon as the Red orbs inside Azul's Coats mad themselves known "Secret Technique: Mercury Mist Jutsu" Azul Said as a Large and Thick Red mist Started to Gather and Blind the enemies. He had to stand Still to Hold the Jutsu So the others went to killed the Guards. Bullets whizzed past Azul's head. Soon the mist fell reveil the Group unharmed "What was that?" Asked Everyone Besides Volo "That was a Physical body Manipulation of The Orbs of Mercury in my Coat" Azul Explained as they Came apon the Turrets, They saw the turrets And Began to lockon to them and began to fire Volo Flipped over as amber Rolled under him do dodge the fire Stretch and X where Zigzagging making and rather DNA pattern and Azul and Legretta were Dancing in a Blur toward the Exit. as Volo got there the other Seemed to arive shortly after."Finally we're out." Said stretch as they Headed to the last Course.

At the last Course it had Six Platforms At different hights "Okay This is a Survival Test Three two-man teams Me an Amber, Blue X and Stretch, last be not Least Azul and Legretta. It's a Battle 100 guards, 50 per Person it's to see how well we Interact with out asigned Teams All weapons are a Go." he said as they went to their platforms.

AZUL & LEGRETTA

When they Reached their Platform Azul Summoned His Thunder Reaper, And Legretta Unholstered her Custom M9's. In a Few Minutes 100 Holomen Appeared (50 each) Azul Charged Forward Deflecting Bullets with his Sword, When he was half way from the Group He did a Mix of a high Jump and Dive When He was High Enough Black whisps of Energy gathered and he Said "Sword Art: Black Moon Fang" As He began To spin he released a corkscrew Of Black and Purple Lightning Energy from his Lightning Sword, The energy colloided With the Holomen taking about 25 of them with it, as he landed he was suddenly Swamped buy Bullets He was Being Pushed back by the bullets he was Deflecting but Legretta Came to his add but firing at them long enough for Azul to Blitz forward His sword Pointed Diagonally to the Ground the helt Resting Near his right hip, Suddenly the blade had a Goldish Black Edge and the holomen Clearly Heard "Sword Art: Flash" as soon as they heard that they looked at Azul only to see him disappear in a Flash of Gold and reappear behind them Halp of them Fell Dead their Heads rolled off and fell to the ground and the Rest where Shot in the head by Legretta, Azul Scanned The Platform for anymore Seeing none he asummed there was no more till He spotted on behind Legretta, See that She was in danger he rushed over to her while doing hand seals and pushed his bio electricity into his right palm forming a black ball of lightning which he thrust past her head and into the holomans heart. Legretta shock fell backward one minute they had finished the holomen and next he was infront of her with a ball of lightning in his right hand. "you okay?" He asked in his monotone voice, But she hear the worry in to Still slightly shocked just nodded and And followed ater him as they waited at the Door for everyone

VOLO & AMBER

When Volo an Amber got to their platform Volo Stopped to stretch and amber prepaired her hidden wirst blades, Soon enough the trial started and they soon saw holomen running at them with stun batons and guns "This is going to be fun!" Volo Started runnining towards the men throwing up an ion wall then spinning and firing his ion blasters at the oncoming sea of hallomen then he boosted up over amber. he did a short style front flip then landed in the sea of men. before the guards had time to react volo began to fire in rythem to an unheard beat. his moves allowing him to dodge all the guards fire, and provide a maximum kill ratio in every direction. Amber ran behind him assisting him, and keeping by his side the entire time. suddenly volo stopped infront of a large wall in the center of their platform. He spun around and yelled, "back up my lady! I need the speed!!" Amber stepped out of volo's way has he jumped, and opened his ion boostesr to provide slight lift. then he skated forward towads the wall. shortly before reaching the wall he jumped then front flipped onto the face of the wall saying, "speed metal special style! anti gravity bomb!" as he ran up the wall with an ion trail following behind him. the trail followed him up the wall. then as he reached the top, volo did a spinflip forcing the two ion trails to collide crumbling the wall with a large shockwave. volo used his boosters to fly down into the small valley inside the platform. Amber ducked off down a split in the path, then did a side flip over a wall into the valley below. On the other side volo jumped in then knelt down and shot a large blast from his cannons clearing a large group of halomen then he did aspin and began to fire shots blasting all the hallowmen around him. then he skated forward on his ionskates . while skating along volo shot or slashed an hallowman that got in his way. on the other side Amber was fighting off some hallowmen waiting for Volo. Volo shot an ion blast past Ambers head when they reached the Holomen Group at the center of the platform. He Desamated at least all the All the Gunman ones, Amber who felt the Ion blast fly by was just reaching the group after the gunners went down and began to counter them with her hidden blades the first two she stopped with her blades and then flicked them to the side and stabbed both men in their jagular. The next one she ducked under his baton and stabbed him in the both lungs and launched him into the group and knocked them over, She Jumped back as another Ion discharge Came by and slammed into the enemies wipping them out. Volo rolled forward as two batons came past the Spot, When he stopped after the Roll he backflipped as the Two Holomen lunged at him again, he landed behind them and Grabbed them by the back of their necks and Spun and threw them off the side of the platform. he turned to look at Amber just in time to see her finish off the last of them men. "Damn I thought this would be harder." She said to Volo "Nah I started everyone on a low setting so everyone can atleast get the hang of it." "ohh" she said as they headed for the door when there they met Azul and Legretta.

STRETCH & BLUE X

Blue X Unsheathed His Hiltless Nodatchi Was 10 Feet in length The Handle was Ivory With a Frosty bluish white Handle wrap, The Blade was Silver With a Midnight Blue Flaming Edge Patturn On the Silver Part of the blade there was Small Holes that Allowed It to Take the Vibrations in of the wind and the sound of the sword and It condinses it into a Large Blade Beam And Stretch Pulled out his Silver and gold Custom Glock 18 MP's. "This doesn't Seem so Hard..." Said Blue X Then he Turned and Saw the 100 Holo Men Running at them "...But I've Been wrong Before!" He Yelled the last bit as he spun awar from a swipe from a guards stun baton. in the middle of the spin he brought the nodatchi around and cleaved the man in half "Some of the Sword Lessons paid of.....Remind me to thank Azul." He Yelled over to Stretch who was shotting back at the gun carrying Holomen. "Yea I can't agree with you more." Stretch said Ducking behind a Waist high wall to get out of the line of fire, After a Few seconds of Reloading He heard them stop Firing and The Popped Back up to see them reloading Stretch Took aim through his Red Dot sight and Started to pick them off one by one. Blue X seemed to be having a good time slicing his Enemies up till Five of them Charged at the same time "Blade BEAM!" He yelled With a Horizantal Swing of this Nodatchi He Release of Blue Beam that Looked like a crescent at the small group The Crescent of energy flew at them and they had no time to dodge when to blade Connected with them the blade went through them and cut them in half. Blue X looked at the damage and Said "It worked better then I thought" He Mused as a larger Group was running Towards them Blue X soon Noticed them and Said "Flurry of the Beamed Blade" and began swinging his sword Left, Right, Up, Down and Diagonally, Releasing Multipul blade Beams upon the Group. "HA!, it worked." He said with Cocky Smirk on his face. Stretch Looked at his Partner in crime and was In awe of the Distruction Blue X cused. they left the desamated platform to meet the others at the door who were waiting for them. "Hey guys." everyone gave their own little hey's back to him. "Lets head back we might have work." Volo said As they started to head back

When they got back Volo headed Up to Blue X to see if they Had any jobs, Amber and Legretta stayed in the living room to watch some TV, Stretch headed to his room and Azul went to his room.

|||STRETCH|||

inside his room with the door safley locked Stretch began to unload Data about the crew into a small computer. "This will come in handy..." said Stretch smiling with an almost sinister grin. then he walked over to his bed, and layed down. 'I will have to get my rest if I'm gonna try to build the next prototype ion booster tomorrow' He thought to himself as he drifted silently off to sleep.

|||AMBER and LEGRETTA|||

In the living room Amber and Legretta where fighting over the remote. "I want to watch Ninja Warior!" yelled Amber yanking the remote from Legretta. "No we are going to watch Future weapons!" said legretta calmly as she snatched the remote back from amber. just then the Two girls locked eyes and gave each other the death stare. Out of nowhere they began to fist fight. Amber jumped up and landed ontop of legretta, punching her in the nose with a loud crack. legretta ducked to the left just befor her nose was broken, then flipped amber underneath of her clawing Ambers chest. Amber slipped out from under her, with her shirt torn in several places. then almost asif the fight had never happened Amber and Legretta began to laugh. "heh heh good one Legretta" said amber before she sat back down on the couch. Legretta smiled and replied, "yes i agree, you almost had me with that punch. Why dont we watch Ninja warrior, the future weapons episode is a re-run anyway. amber nodded in silent approval then they turned to watch the show.

|||VOLO and BLUE X|||

Volo reached the comunications room as the Blue X was closing out the comunication progam the crew used to get jobs. "Well it looks like we got another hit, the price is 900,000, we have been assighned to take out a crooked politician that has just taken office in the eastern city. Aside from that we have to steal some of our tech back from the military in that city, I think this is a job for Azul brother." Volo took the pritout of the specifics for the job And began to read them saying, "yes it looks that way brother. I will summon him in a while to go handle it. 900,000 dollars for this punk ass politician... heh heh this will be easy for Azul." the blue X stood up from the chair at the comunicatin desk, and walked out of the room as Volo sat Down. He looked at the computer then plugged his nual cable into the front usb on the computer. on the screen pages of data started flashing by as Volo read them at high speed. He opened up a command protocal and began writing lines of code to build the new encryption set for the warehouse's security system. when he finished he uploaded it into the system then unplugged himself from the USB and walked out of the room locking the door behind him. he walked down the staris to the main area just as the blue X walked into his room. "ok ladies, its getting late, I better not have to fight you two in the morning." said Volo to the ladies, as he walked towards his room. Amber and Legretta both shouted "Yes Sir" then went back to watching the show. Volo iopened the door to his room then dissapeared closing the door behind him. Once he was safely inside he wove his way through the bamboo forrest, and went into his small hut. just as he made it into his hut Amber appeared beside him and they both layed down to go to sleep.

|||LEGRETTA|||

Alone in the living room Legretta got up and began to shut down the warehouse for the night. she walked around cutting off lights, and switching on the various security zones in the buliding. After she finished, she walked over to her room, went inside, closed the door, then took off her pants revealing a pair of black lace panties. she walked over to her bed as she took off her shirt leaving just a white wife beater to cover her upper body. 'i need to make him let me stay with him again' she thought to herself as she laid in her bedd and drew up the covers to her neck. She turned over in her bed to get comfotable then drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

|||Azul|||

When Azul got to his room He went into a coughing fit. 'What now...' He thought as he passed his full body mirror and Noticed something he went back to like and saw that his hair had turned silver. "oh No...." He said as He took of his coat and shirt and said a weird tattoo in the middle of his chest. "...the Living dead Tattoo...." He mummered as he studied the tattoo that would make in a for the lack of a Better term An intellagent Zombie in a few years. Damn he was becoming a monster... He sighed heavily. "fuck.." he Said walking into the bath room and looked inself over he need a change in clothes, maybe a new hair style too. He grabbed a Pair of Sissors and cut off his ponytail and did alittle trimming His here now Silver was slightly shorter then shoulder length. He left the bathroom and went to his Dresser and grabbed a Pair of Silver shorts that stopped just above the knees, A black skin tight Sleeveless Shirt that had a half mask that covered the lower part of the face and a Black Zip up High collar short sleeved shirt and went to take a shower. Once out of the shower He Put on the Shorts and the Skin tight Shirt Leaving the Mask down. and Grabbed the other shirt and left the room and headed into his secret lab, It was a rather large place filled weapons and Test tubes filled with stuff. he walked over to his desk and Grabbed a Specal Test tube Said tube was long and have bluish black Sand in it on the tube's lid It said 'Essence of Lightning' He walked over to this Chair that had a specal Collar over the Legs Arms and Neck He poured the tube into the chair and grabbed another one this one was Dark Blue and said 'Essence of Water' and poured it in with the other and then added his blood and sat in the chair. Needles Shot out of the Collars and Began to edit his Genes Giving him higher Powers of Lighting And Water.

2 Hours later

Azul wakes up To the sound of Volo "OH shit! Azul man what did you do to yourself!?!" Exclamed Volo as Azul slowly Awoke. "Gene inhancing.." His raspy voice flowed out like water "I'll be fine in and hour or two..." "okay we got a Mission in a week so you got a Few hours till we leave." Volo said Helping Azul out of the chair. "What Exactly did you do to yourself?" he asked setting Azul in a Chair at his Desk "I up My ablity To Control water and Made it easier To Pull Lightning From my Body Since what I did was basiclly Super charging my Bio electricity In my body to Be able to Produce Natrul Lightning." He explained to Volo who staired at him wide eyed. "damn." was all He could say. "Well I gotta Go Check everything." Volo says Leave Azul alone to do his thing. Azul Now having his energy Back went to his Sword And Grabbed it before Setting it on the Desk and Walked over to the wall next to the Door and knocked on it four times Said wall had a Pannel On it that Had A katana Lenght chokuto, A Silver Horned headband Tag That head The Kanji for Moon And Two metal Plates that had the same Kanji. grabbing said items he went back to his Desk and grabbed his Short sleeved shirt and began to intergrate the Two Plates into the Sleeves just half way down them. He Drew a Alchimy cricle on the desk and Put both sword on it and Fused them Together Making the Chokuto's Blade Blue with a Slight neon Blue glow. ferther Inspection of the blade Revealed Crackes Running Up and down the sword 'damn' He though As he set it down in Retreaved a its sheath. He came back and Sled the Bottom Drower open and Grabbed The Black Cloth Sarong And The Long and thick Silver Rope inside and set them on the desk, Grabbing his overshirt and then put it on zipping it up he thougth 'I got a bad feeling about this.' he then Grabbed the Sarong And wrapped it around his waist to where you can only see the Front of the shorts. and Then wrapped the Rope around him twice and tide it on the Right hip He grabbed his Chokuto and Sheathed it, then Sled It Into the Rope Belt Diagnolly At the base of his Back The Handle on the Left for quick left hand Unsteathings.

He Then opened a Box that was ontop of his desk and Pulled out four rolls of Silver bandage wraps, and a pair of Socks that had metal band around the them. Sliding On his Socks he Then took two Of the Rolls of bandages and wrapped his Legs half way up his Calf. He Fix the Clamps on the Socks to hold the bandages and the Clamped another Set of Metal bands On his Calfs where the bandages end. Grabbing the black knee Pads inside the box he Sled those one Aswell, Standing up He looked at himself and Nodded Thinking his was More comfertable then what we was wearing earlier he walked over to his Boots and Grabbed them and Went back to his desk Began to change the magnet System in them to a Booster system that was stronger then His wings, The boots now Finished had a Silver metal Plate Over the toes. He Then Put the boots on and Smirked "Nice.." He said to himself as he Grabbed the Headband and Put it on his bangs Fell around the headband, Hitting a Button he Grabbed the Top of the desk and Lefted it up to Reveil a large battery Chamber Inside that were two Fingerless Cloves with a metal band over the Knuckles that had Four Metal 'knuckles' and a Metal band around the wrist. these gloves where legendary. The Where made out of Lighning Absorbint Fabric that could. These gloves where designed to Produce and or Magnify Lightning To it's highest Quality, making Just them Alone a Force to be Reconed with. Grabbing the last two Rolls of Silver bandages He wrapped his hand but didn't wrap his fingers, before he put on the gloves. he channaled his bio electricity into the gloves to test them the results were perfect as Black bolts of Lightning began to Dance around his hand. Checking himself He started to test himself activating the boosters he Moved around the room at high speeds He then stopped and land and Checked to see everything in place. "done..." he said to himself as he walked out of his lab and Sealed it shut. "I can't have someone getting into there." he Mummered to himself as he walked out his door and then Sealed that aswell he Then walked out and into the Main area. to find everyone staring at him "What?" he asked Looking at everyone "whats With the New Clothes man?" blue x asked looking Azul over. "Decided to a Change is needed just incase we ran into anyone from my last mission. and I just so happened to have some clothes from my town sooo I changed." He explained, not really giving a damn about what they thought. 


End file.
